Battle of Camlann
March to France |concurrent=Search for the Holy Grail |next= Search for the Holy Grail |image= |caption= |part_of=Mordred's Rebellion |date=539 AD |location=Camlann |cause=* Arthur's March to France * Mordred announced himself as the new King of Albion |result=Fall of Arthur |side1=Knights of the Round and Knights of Camelot of Arthur Pendragon |side2=Knights of Camelot under Mordred's command |commander1=Arthur Pendragon |commander2=Sir Mordred Morgan le Fay |strength1=* Arthur Pendragon * Knights of the Round, except for Sir Lancelot, Sir Bors the Younger, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad * Knights of Camelot loyal to Arthur |strength2=* Sir Mordred * Knights of Camelot loyal to Mordred |casualties1=All forces; including: * Arthur Pendragon * Sir Kay * Sir Gawain * The rest of the members of the Knights of the Round, except for Sir Bedivere, Sir Lancelot, Sir Bors the Younger, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad |casualties2=All forces; including Sir Mordred }} The Battle of Camlann was an armed battle between the Knights of the Round and Knights of Camelot of King Arthur Pendragon, and the rest of the members of the Knights of Camelot under Sir Mordred's command. The battle occured on the raged Plains of Camlann. It was the final battle of Arthur, in which he was fatally wounded to death by his nephew, Mordred. Background King Arthur was on his way to France with the remaining members of his Knights of the Round and countless other Knights of Camelot in order to rescue Eira Prowell from the clutches of Sir Lancelot and others who've aided with the escape. He had left Camelot in the care of his half-sister, Morgan le Fay. Beforehand, Arthur received the news that Lancelot and the other knights with him hadn't surrendered Eira to them, and instead, flee. Just a few days later, during the march to France, Arthur received a message that an uproar happened in Camelot, wherein Morgan le Fay announced that he was dead and Sir Mordred was the new King. Prelude Battle Upon hearing the news himself, Arthur and his Knights abandoned their march to France and hurried back to Camelot. They didn't reach Camelot for they were stopped from going any further by the waiting army of the Knights of Camelot under Mordred's command and Mordred himself at the Plains of Camlann. The two forces battled until death in the said place for about a week. Eira, Lancelot and the rest of the knights in Paris had heard of the news, resulting for them to hurry back to Albion. It took them five days to reach Camlann, only for them to see that the battle had just recently finished its conclusion. The group seeing for themselves the deaths of their comrades and their king being slaid by Mordred, who, at the same time, was also killed. By the time that Eira reached Arthur, she knew that there was nothing else that can be done to keep him alive. Arthur died on Eira's arms after telling her that he shares the same dream that she has, for them to live together forever, and that he prays that she'll learn to fall in love again. Aftermath The surviving knights gathered their dead comrades from the Knights of the Round to be given a proper burial somehow. The Excalibur was returned to the Lady of the Lake by Sir Bedivere. Eira, however, received a message from the faeries of Avalon that they're taking Arthur's body with him, but told her that she must fulfill another of her task as her promise to Arthur before they do so. She hurriedly meet with Sir Percival and Sir Galahad, the two who've been so close in finding the Holy Grail. Later on, when she successfully fulfilled the mission of finding the Grail, she watched, along with the rest of the knights, Arthur's body being brought to Avalon, and told the knights that they must ensure Arthur's rest and the peace in Albion before disappearing in front of them and returning back to her time. Appearances * Flames of Darkness Trivia References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Flames of Darkness events